


On my mind

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, kitten ears, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a pair of kitten ears, white with flecks of pale pink, in the box. Also something that looks like a buttplug, with a cute little greyish tail. There’s a pink collar, too. Liam’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire with how hard he's blushing; he can’t believe Zayn bought this for him.</p><p>He can’t believe he <em>told</em> Zayn he wanted him to. Champagne makes him bubbly and happy, but it also makes him forget about that he should be keeping some things in his head. </p><p>He’d hoped that Zayn had forgotten, since he’d not said anything about the party. Well, one time he scratched Liam behind the ear and called him his kitten – it felt too good for him to protest, or even think about pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam wears kitten ears while Zayn fucks him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	On my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a fic give away [thing](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/134934781539/fic-give-away), over at my Tumblr. This is fic number two, but there might be more on the way. This is a combo of more than one anon asking for ziam and one old prompt.

 There’s a pair of kitten ears, white with flecks of pale pink, in the box. Also something that looks like a buttplug, with a cute little greyish tail. There’s a pink collar, too. Liam’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire with how hard he's blushing; he can’t believe Zayn bought this for him.

 

He can’t believe he _told_ Zayn he wanted him to. Champagne makes him bubbly and happy, but it also makes him forget about that he should be keeping some things in his head.

 

He’d hoped that Zayn had forgotten, since he’d not said anything about the party. Well, one time he scratched Liam behind the ear and called him his kitten – it felt too good for him to protest, or even think about pulling away.

 

“You like them?” Zayn asks, poking his toes against Liam’s thigh. He’s resting against the headrest, half lying down, far more relaxed than Liam feels.

 

Liam opens his mouth, not sure what to say. _Yes_ , he likes them; they’re pretty and looks soft. It’s always so easy with Zayn, but now it’s like his tongue it’s stuck in his mouth. He can’t get a word out.

 

Zayn sits up fully, moving around until he sits next to Liam on the bed. His hand is warm, squeezing gently as he puts it on Liam’s thigh, high enough to be distracting. “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to,” says Zayn, his thumb tracing along the inseam of Liam’s jeans. “We could just say it’s all a joke.”

 

It doesn’t feel funny to Liam, his heart thumping hard in his chest. It’s a bit exciting, though; he feels jittery and too turned on by the sight of the sex toys. Just like the first time he stumbled upon a porn video where a bloke wore stuff just like it.

 

Liam takes a deep breath, relaxing as he remembers that he’s with Zayn, who’s always made him feel safe and loved. He can deny that he likes the thought of putting the things on.

 

“I _want_ to,” he says with a low voice, letting his fingers slide over the fuzzy tail. It’s just as soft, if not softer than he imagined.

 

Zayn’s grin makes his whole face light up; nose scrunched up adorably. All of his features are sharp, cheekbones high, but he looks so soft still. He’s so pretty Liam can’t help darting forward to kiss him, box clutched firmly in his hands.

 

The first kiss is soft and slow, Zayn’s lips a bit dry against his. Zayn moves his hand up just a little, lets his fingertips brush against where Liam’s cock is pushing against his zipper. He can feel Zayn grin against his lips when he whines, wanting more.

 

When Zayn kisses him properly, tongue deep in his mouth, he also fits his hand over Liam’s cock. It’s bloody amazing, makes Liam’s stomach feel warm and tight; he’s always loved Zayn’s kisses, ever since the first time.

 

It’s something about how much focus he puts on Liam.

 

Liam sighs into Zayn’s mouth, the noise turning into a loud moan when Zayn tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, the sharp pain making Liam’s cock twitch in his pants. He’s always liked it when Zayn is a bit rough with him, leaving marks on his body that Liam can poke at the day.

 

He goes in for another kiss when Zayn pulls away, wanting to kiss Zayn until his lips are sore. Zayn holds him still, one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheek. Liam shifts, not sure if he should look at the toys or at Zayn.

 

He wants both.

 

He misses how Zayn touched his cock, just minutes before. Now all he can think about is how hard he is, cock all but leaking in his pants.

 

“I’d say we get you naked,” Zayn mumbles, grinning cheekily when Liam swallows hard. “Then put the collar and your cute little _kitten_ ears on.” He quiets as he starts in on Liam’s jeans, just giving his cock a squeeze through the fabric first.

 

It’s not much more than a few seconds of a warm hand on him, but it still makes Liam’s hips jump. He’s so needy, so quickly, and they’ve barely started. Zayn’s words don’t make it any easier, the tone of his voice _full_ with dirty promises.

 

“And then?” Liam asks, surprised by how rough his voice comes out. It sounds a bit like he’s had Zayn’s cock down his throat already, fucking him deep until he swallows his come.

 

“Then I’ll finger your tight, sweet arse open,” Zayn muses, rubbing his thumb over the flush high up on Liam’s cheekbone. “Maybe even fuck you first, before we put your tail on.”

 

The box with his gifts, he’s put on the bed just next to him. He needs to get naked, needs to have Zayn’s hand on him and his cock, too.

 

More than anything he wants those things Zayn said. Zayn knows it, too, the smirk on his lips telling. He looks pleased, eyes dark as he watches Liam push his jeans and boxers down. Liam’s cock catches on his boxers, bobs free as he mumbles out a “ _fuck_ ” and lifts his hips from the bed.

 

“Look how desperate you are,” Zayn teases, tapping two fingers against Liam’s cheek. “Might come before I even get your tail on.”

 

Liam shrugs, smiling a little sheepishly. He might, is the thing.

 

Zayn laughs, shaking his head. His fringe, long on one side while the other side of his head is shaved, falls forward. He doesn’t even seem to notice, too busy with touching Liam, the hand on his cheek moving down until he’s got his thumb pressed against Liam’s bottom lip.

 

“You’d still be on your hands and knees for me, with your pretty tail on,” Zayn says, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. “You do love to suck my cock, doll.”

 

Liam moans, nodding keenly. “Please,” he breathes out, dragging his t-shirt over his head. He drops it, in a heap with his boxers and jeans on the floor. “I’ll be good for you.”

 

Zayn smiles, softer than before. “I know you will be, Liam.”

 

Liam’s naked, but Zayn’s still fully dressed. Liam can’t have _that_ , so he starts working on the buttons on Zayn’s tight, black jeans. It’s not easy getting them open, the fit of them even skinnier when Zayn’s so obviously hard, his cock hot against Liam’s knuckles.

 

“You should just go naked,” Liam grumbles, getting the last button open.

 

“You’d like that,” Zayn says fondly, his hands more in the way than helping when he tries to get his jeans down his hips. It’s a bit like the first time, the nervousness mixed with so much excitement in his body making everything feel new to Liam.

 

Liam snorts out a short laugh, shaking his head. “You _know_ I do.” He’s smiling, cheeks puffed out and eyes crinkling at the corners. “Fit as you are, I’d be stupid not to like it. Even your bloody dick is kinda pretty.”

 

Zayn raises one eyebrow, tilting his head. “Why aren’t you touching it, then?” His words are light, teasing, but his cock is almost begging more Liam’s touch, the slit a bit slick with precome already.

 

Liam wraps a loose hand around Zayn, just tracing the velvety soft skin with his fingers. Zayn lets him, for a while, moaning softly as Liam’s thumb rubs the fat vein that runs on the underside of it. Then he pushes Liam’s hand away, leaning over him to take the box.

 

“Let me put them on you, yeah?” Zayn says, with the collar between his fingers. He waits for Liam to nod, his mouth to dry to answer. Then he opens the clasp. Tongue between his teeth, and full attention on what he’s doing.

 

The kitten ears lay in his lap, and Liam feels a bit overwhelmed looking at them. With anyone else, he’s sure he’d run out of the room. Now he feels great about doing this thing, knowing full well that it might be a bit _different_. Odd some people might say. Liam doesn’t think it is; he just likes being taken care of, looked after.

 

Even though Zayn teases him, likes the way he blushes, Zayn would never do anything to hurt him.

 

Liam sits up straighter as Zayn stands up, tilts his head up so he can see him properly. Their knees bump together with how close Zayn is to him, one hand rubbing just behind Liam’s ear.

 

“You’ll be a good kitten,” Zayn says softly, causing Liam to shiver hard as his nail rakes against Liam’s skin.

 

Liam nods, feeling a bit fuzzy around the edges. “Yeah,” he agrees, pushing his head harder into Zayn’s hand, almost like he’s butting his head like a cat.

 

Zayn laughs, eyes shining with something warm. He does the same thing again, nodding to himself when Liam reacts with a small, pleased noise. Even though Liam knows Zayn can’t put the collar on him with both his hands, something Liam wants so, _so_ much, he’s still makes a small, protesting huff when Zayn pulls away.

 

Liam’s eyes close when the soft material of the collar – silk, Liam thinks it is – closes around his neck. It’s so nice and smooth, and it makes him feel such a need to be good. Much more than he thought.

 

More than anything he feels pretty, knowing how pale the pink must look against the blush on his skin.

 

Zayn’s fingers are careful as he pulls the clasp close.

 

“Look how pretty you are,” Zayn murmurs, eyes hot on Liam as he crouches down in front of him. He stables himself with one hand, splayed wide on his knee as he grabs the kitten ears. Zayn’s eyes never leave the collar.

 

Liam giggles as Zayn puts the kitten ears on him, not really knowing why. The rush of adrenaline rolling through him making him feel light and happy.

 

Zayn keeps touching him, light brushes of his fingers over the ears and behind his ears. Liam feels softer and softer the longer it continues, and he’s sure he’ll melt into the bed soon. Zayn’s cock is right _there_ , too, swaying slightly as he moves closer to Liam.

 

“Be a good kitten and get up on the bed,” Zayn tells him, rubbing a hand teasingly down his own shaft. He knows Liam’s watching, grinning wider when Liam stares openly at where the head of Zayn’s cock pokes out of his hand, sliding easily with precome.

 

It’s first when Zayn makes a tutting noise, arching his eyebrows, that Liam moves. His legs feel a bit wobbly as he stands up, just to drop down on the bed, with hands on knees supporting him. _All_ of him feels a bit wobbly.

 

“Look at that,” Zayn says, brushing his fingers up Liam’s spin. He’s slow as he moves down again, stops just short of where Liam really wants his fingers.

 

The tips of Liam’s ear feel warm as he arches his back, arse tilting up for Zayn. The collar tightens around his neck as he lifts his head higher. The ears can’t weigh much, but he’s still so very aware that they’re there.

 

 _Maybe_ , if he remembers, he can ask Zayn to take a photo later, so he can see how he looks.

 

Liam can hear Zayn moving up on the bed, feel it dip under him. He’s ready to beg for it, but then Zayn’s cockhead drags against his arse, just slipping between his arsecheeks as he fucks forward. It keeps snubbing against his hole, threatening to push in, but then sliding past.

 

“Come on,” Liam whines, craning his neck so he can see Zayn, all of his attention on where his dick makes Liam’s skin tacky with precome.

 

Liam’s head drops forward when Zayn’s fingers push against his rim, wet and a bit cold with lube. He’s making so much noise already, and Zayn’s just holding them there, laughing throatily as Liam moves back against them, tries to get them in him.

 

Then Zayn, _finally_ , starts pushing a finger into him. It’s as good as always, causing him to nod and slide his knees a little further aparts, opening up more for Zayn.

 

“Taking my fingers so well,” Zayn praises him, voice rough. “Always so good, but now you’re extra pretty with the the collar and your cute kitten ears.” He wedges another finger into Liam, slipping it in easily with how wet it is. It still makes his rim pull tighter around them, a slight burn there that makes all of Liam feel hotter.

 

The sounds as Zayn fucks his fingers into him is so dirty. Skick and loud when he pushes them in harder.

 

“Fuck,” Liam blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure spreads in his body. Zayn’s fingers are lovely, pushing him open and rubbing against that spot in him. It’s too hard to focus on what Zayn’s saying. _Almost_.

 

“Put it in me,” he mumbles, almost collapsing forward when Zayn’s fingers press firmly against his prostate. “I want your cock in me. _Now_.”

 

“Such a needy kitty,” Zayn teases, but he drags his fingers out. Liam drops down, resting on his lower arms with his head hanging low.

 

The kitten ears move with him; he can see the tips of them when he glances upwards.

 

He forgets to breathe for a moment when he feels the push of Zayn’s cock against his hole. He’s just had two fingers in him, the girth of it so much wider than that. It’s almost better that way, the feeling of his rim stretching open around Zayn’s cock making him feel shivery and light-headed. Zayn’s hand are on his hips the whole time, holding him steady, so he can just push back and force the length into him at once.

 

Though, he knows that Zayn likes to watch when Liam’s hole swallows his cock up, inch by inch. Liam blushed so hard the first time.

 

Zayn fucks him with grinding, slow thrusts, not pulling out far at all. It’s like he’s not even trying to make either of them come, just fuck Liam until they’re both dripping with sweat. Liam can feel how warm he is already, the flush of his cheeks running all the way down his stomach.

 

“Fuck. You’re such a good kitten,” Zayn mumbles, words a bit slow. His fingers dig in harder on Liam’s skin when he clenches around him.

 

Just as Liam’s about to come, rocking back a bit harder, Zayn pulls out. Liam feels empty, arse needing to be filled with cock until he’s messed up the wrinkled sheets on their bed.

 

“Going to give you what you want, babe,” Zayn says, soothing a hand up Liam’s back. “You’re not a real kitten without a tail, are you?”

 

Liam mumbles out a reply that really could be anything. He’s smiling, though. It’s a bit shaky, but also a bit too wide for it to mean anything than that he wants it.

 

Liam stays on his knees, lifting his head so he can look back at Zayn. It’s a good thing, that way he can see when Zayn when he gives his cock a few lazy tugs, winking when he catches Liam staring.

 

Then Zayn’s got one hand on his arse, holding there as if he can’t help himself. Otherwise, he doesn’t touch Liam.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Liam begs, shifting back into Zayn’s touch. He can feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, as if he’s about to start crying. He puts his head against his lower arm, focusing on keeping still for Zayn.

 

“So fucking greedy,” Zayn laughs, squeezing one of Liam’s arsecheeks. He pulls him open slightly, hole clenching on nothing as Liam moans into his arm.

 

The plastic of the toy feels cold, even more so now that he’s had Zayn’s cock in him. The tip goes in easy, sloppy with lube. Then it gets wider, causing him to whine into his lower arm, forehead pressed against the sheets; they feel cold against his hot skin. He might be properly crying, his cheeks wet, but he’s not sure when he started. His arse is still up, tilted into Zayn’s hands.

 

It’s a lot to take, but it slips in with a wet _pop_. He must make some sort of noise, since Zayn hushes him, pushing at the toy until it’s properly settled in him.

 

Liam can feel the tail against the back of his upper thighs when he wiggles his arse, and he squeezes around the toy. It doesn’t give, hard in him, and it’s got lovely twists and bumps.

 

“Look at that,” Zayn murmurs, spanking Liam’s arse lightly. “Get up so I can put my cock in your mouth, babe.”

 

Liam feels sluggish as he gets up on his hands and knees again, blinking slowly. It takes Zayn moving in front of him, sitting down on his knees so he easily can fuck his cock into Liam’s mouth, for him to pull himself together.

 

“Open up, _kitty_ ,” Zayn says, tapping his cock against Liam’s bottom lip.

 

Liam moans around Zayn’s cock when he takes hold of his head, thumbs brushing over the softness of the ears. After that, he mostly lets Zayn fuck his mouth, concentrating on hollowing his cheeks and breathing.

 

Zayn’s cock gets so deep in his throat, pushing past the softness in the back. It makes him choke slightly, tears running down his cheeks, but he still tries to push forward every time Zayn’s cock slides in between his lips. He can feel the plug holding him open, where he’s a bit sore from Zayn’s cock dragging hotly in and out of him.

 

The roughness of the way Zayn’s fucking his mouth and how hard the toy is in him when he squeezes around it, is what makes the sweetness of fuzz on the toys even more there in Liam’s mind.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn groans out, just as he pulls his cock from Liam’s mouth. Liam’s still gasping for air when he feels the first spurt of come against his lips, Zayn’s fingers tugging harder on the hair that’s starting to get longer on the top of Liam’s head.

 

Then he’s got come on his cheeks and lips, white beads of come trickling down his skin, and maybe even some on his kitten ears. Liam will have to make Zayn buy him new ones, if he’s messed them up. Liam rather likes how he feels with them on.

 

“Gonna take care off you, too,” Zayn mumbles, voice a bit slurred. He always gets that way after a hard orgasm, all of him slower afterwards. But it won’t take much for Liam to come.

 

Liam lets Zayn push him over on his back, cock laying heavy, flat on his stomach. The plug pushes deeper into him when he moves, rocking down slightly. He comes when Zayn murmurs to him that he should, calling him _his_ kitten. His cock pulses in Zayn’s hand, fat dribbles of come sliding over his fingers and down Liam’s cock.

 

He messes up his own stomach too.

 

“Bloody hell,” Zayn says, rubbing his hand softly on Liam’s stomach. He’s only spreading Liam’s come around, making him even messier, but it’s like he’s not even aware of it.

 

He’s still got the toy in him when he falls asleep, the kitten ears still on, too. Curled close to Zayn’s side, it’s the best feeling ever. Maybe he should drink Champagne a bit more often, not just cheap beer and wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/135142040699/fic-on-my-mind-ziam)


End file.
